vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Neptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia)
|-|Base= |-|Purple Heart= |-|Next Purple= Summary Neptune (aka Purple Heart) is the Goddess/CPU of Planeptune and the Main Protagonist of the Hyperdimension Neptunia franchise. As one of the four Goddesses of Gamindustri, she has fought the other Goddesses for hundreds of years in the Console wars for control of Gamindustri and title of True Goddess. Eventually the other Goddesses ganged up on her because they believed that Neptune was the biggest threat to them all. After her defeat she is banished from the Goddess's Land, Celestia, and left to fall to the world below. Once she landed, she ended up hitting her head, causing her to lose her memory. Whilst unconscious Neptune believes herself to be dead, but a voice that called herself Histoire assured her that she was out cold before elaborating to Neptune how Gamindustri in danger. Upon waking up, Neptune finds herself inside a house where she's being taken care of by Compa, a Nurse in training. The two talk for a while until Neptune remembers what Histoire said in her dream. This caused her to conclude that she is supposed to defeat the final boss and save the world. Though Compa was skeptical at first she agreed with Neptune as people were being threatened, so they soon formed a party and entered a tutorial dungeon to start their journey. To sum up the rest of the first game without any spoilers, Neptune will have to rally up allies in order to defeat the Evil Goddess, Arfoire. Neptune is the most carefree of the Goddesses and typical childish airhead. Always jumping head first into any situation without thinking of the possible consequences. This makes people (including her own friends) see her as downright stupid and possibly insane due to her randomness from time to time. She's also a bit of a klutz and very lazy. Though as the series went on, she learned that it's important to protect everyone and became a little more responsible with her duties as a Goddess (Though she still has a habit of being somewhat rude and lazy from time to time). She also makes plenty of game references and usually breaks the fourth wall. She also likes to play video games. As Goddess, Neptune can transform into her CPU counterpart: Purple Heart. As Purple Heart, not only is her strength boosted dramatically, but it's like she's a different person. Though she's still a bit of an airhead, it doesn't show as often as she's more serious and less ditzy; making her look more mature and confident in this form. She also seems to have a bit of an ego as before she was banished, she believed the other goddesses couldn't beat her even when working together. Though as stated before, this arrogance led to her downfall. Fortunately, she lessens up the arrogance after she lost. In Battle, Neptune is a well rounded combatant with a high attack power and balanced defensive stats. Neptune is also the Personification of the cancelled Sega System known as the Sega Neptune. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, possibly 5-B | Low 2-C | Varies. At least Low 7-B, possibly 5-B with low shares, Low 2-C at average shares, 2-C at high shares | At least 2-C Name: Neptune, Purple Heart. Is called various nicknames, such as Nep-Nep, Nep, Neptuna, and Nepsy. Origin: Hyperdimension Neptunia Gender: Female Age: Hundreds of years old Classification: Goddess/CPU, Main Character/Heroine Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (wields a gun and sword a katana or broadsword), Adept in martial arts, can transform into her goddess form via Hard Drive Divinity and can take it a step further by transforming into a jet, Summoning (Can summon games to deal elemental damage via R/W Disk or Pre-set Disc), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Constantly remarks about how she's in a game and that she's the heroine and once begs the player to skip a cutscene to spare her from another character's wrath. Can also use her status as main character to avoid potential worst-case scenarios) | Flight in her Goddess Form, Immortality (Types 1), Spatial Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation as Next Purple. Attack Potency: At least Town level (Collaborated in making this explosion), possibly Planet level (Comparable to Blanc) | Universe level+ (Comparable to IF, who fought against CFW Magic alongside the others) | Varies depending on the amount of Shares. At least Small City level+ (Equal to the members of Gold Third such as S-Sha), possibly Planet level (Superior to her BoS base form) with low Shares, Universe level+ at average Shares (Far above Histoire), Low Multiverse level at high Shares (Fought and defeated Rei with the help of the other CPUs) | At least Low Multiverse level (Stronger than HDD Rei in her prime, as the NEXT Forms are above any HDD form ever seen) Speed: At least Supersonic (Can avoid bullets) | At least Hypersonic (Fast enough to dodge a barrage of lasers while in Goddess mode) | Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Comparable to Blanc) | At least Class 5, likely higher (On equal grounds with White Heart) | At least Class 5, likely far higher (Above her previous state) Striking Strength: At least Town Class, possibly Planet Class | Universal+ | Varies. At least Small City Class+, possibly Planet Class with low Shares, Universal+ at average Shares, Low Multiversal at high Shares | Low Multiversal Durability: At least Town level, possibly Planet level (Comparable to the other CPUs) | Universe level+ (Comparable to the Makers) | Varies depending on the amount of Shares. At least Small City level+, possibly Planet level with low Shares (Superior to her base form), Universe level+ at average Shares (Tanked attacks from the Deity of Sin), Low Multiverse level at high Shares (Took hits from HDD Rei) | At least Low Multiverse level (Superior to her previous form) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range normally, to extended melee range with her sword, higher with her gun Standard Equipment: Default Sword (Usually a Katana or Broadsword but transforms into an Ōdachi when in her Goddess form), Gun (with standard and elemental bullets), Pre-Set Discs and R/W disk Intelligence: Average but a bit of a ditz Weaknesses: Neptune doesn't usually think things through sometimes and is quite lazy. Also a bit of a Klutz. As Purple Heart, she's overconfident but this mellowed down after a while. Her Goddess Powers are powered by the Share Energy of her Continent Planeptune (Share Energy is basically the amount of Faith the people put into the Goddess). So if her Share Energy were to be drained then her transformation will be cancelled out. She also hates Eggplants to an astounding decree where one time when she was being attacked by flying eggplants, she immediately stopped her transformation and ran away. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hard Drive Divinity (HDD):' After Neptune attacks an enemy, she has the chance to transform into her Goddess form. *'Jumping Arts:' Neptune does a back flip and kicks the opponent three times while in midair. *'Dual Arts:' Neptune slashes at the opponent then follows with an uppercut and 2 mid-air kicks. *'Cross Combo:' Neptune quickly slashes the enemy several times in a row before sending them airborne, slashing once again and throwing them down with another slash. *'Dual Edge:' Neptune does a single powerful horizontal slash. *'Variable Edge:' Neptune slashes the Target up and down. *'Critical Edge:' Neptune slashes the enemy into the air once before slashing them again mid-air. *'Third Shot:' Neptune aims her gun at the enemy before firing three consecutive shots. *'Fifth Shot:' Neptune spins her gun and fires five consecutive shots. *'Particle Shot:' Neptune repeatedly shoots the enemy whilst she quickly circles them. *'Charge Shot Level 1:' Neptune charges up her gun with an element based shot (depends on which element she's using). *'Charge Shot Level 2:' Neptune fires two elementally charged shots. *'Charge Shot Level 3:' A single charged shot followed by a powerful burst of elemental power. *'CPU Neptune:' Neptune transforms into a large jet that fires a laser big enough to destroy a Landmass. Though a disclaimer appears on the bottom of the screen to tell it isn't actually happening (so this can be considered an outlier). *'Neptune Break:' Neptune holds her sword before launching herself as a purple energy surrounds her. She then rapidly slashes the enemy from all directions and then spins her sword into the air and catching the sword to slash the enemy again. Neptune stabs the enemy one more time before they explode into a purple column of light. *'Dimensional Slash:' Only usable as Next Purple. Neptune attacks the enemy with a single cut strong enough to slice through the fabric of reality. Will revert Neptune to base form after using it. *'R/W Disk and Preset Disks:' Sometimes Neptune can use elemental Magic by using video game discs to summon games to deal damage. *'R/W Disk:' Neptune calls upon the player's selected image to deal Earth Damage (This move can be renamed by the Player). Preset Disks: *'The Super Shinobi:' Deals fire-based damage. *'Fantasy Zone:' Deals wind-based damage. *'Space Harrier:' Deals fire-based damage. *'Alex Kidd:' Deals wind-based damage. *'Altered Beast:' Deals elemental damage. *'Penguin Land:' Deals ice-based damage. *'Secret Command:' Deals fire-based damage. *'Golden Axe:' Deals earth-based damage. Key: BoS Base | Current Base | Purple Heart | Next Purple Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Console Patron Unit Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Element Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Transformation Users Category:Space Users Category:Concept Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Variable Tier